Abandon
by Black Avalon
Summary: The Gazette, yaoi, OS, RukixYune; RukixAoi. Yune est parti, abandonnant le groupe. Ruki est inconsolable surtout après avoir appris la vérité sur ce départ... Heureusement une personne va lui rendre cet abandon beaucoup plus supportable. Bonne lecture!


**Base: The GazettE**

**Pairing: RukixYune; RukixAoi**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi TnT**

**Raiting: K (et ouai j'ai enfin compris ce truc \\*o*/)**

**Auteur: Miyu**

**Warning: Bon bah comme d'habitude c'est du yaoi (deux hommes) donc ceux qui n'aimerais pas je vous invite à cliqué sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran, si si je vous assure c'est mieux pour vous même s'il n'y as rien de particulièrement choquant.**

**Note de l'auteur: Alors commençons par le commencement ceci est ma première fiction sur The GazettE donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez. et je vous ferais remarqué que j'ai fait un effort en ce qui concerne l'orthographe.**

ABANDON

**PDV : Ruki**

Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ? Nous étions heureux pourtant. Mais il n'y a pas que moi que tu as abandonné. Le groupe, moi, tu es parti sans rien nous dire, juste un petit mot écrit sur un morceau de papier : « Je n'en peux plus, il faut que j'arrête mais vous continuez, vous pouvez aller loin. » Ce petit mot posé sur ta batterie à marqué la fin de notre histoire. Même si au fond de moi je pensais que tu serais chez nous à m'attendre et me donnerais les explications de ton si soudain départ. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait trouvé le mot, c'est Aoi quand il l'a lu il est devenu livide et s'est laissé tomber sur le premier siège venu, Uruha était triste et énervé et Reita à explosé de colère, vociférant dans toute la salle. Mais moi quand j'ai vu le mot je me suis contenté de partir en courant. Je voulais te voir encore. Mais quand j'ai poussé la porte de notre appartement il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de ta présence. Toutes tes affaires avaient déserté les lieux comme si tu n'avais jamais été là. Mes pieds me guide vers notre chambre, je vois un papier sur notre lit comme si tu savais que je viendrais ici pour pleurer. J'attrape le papier et le déplie fébrilement. « Ruki, crois moi j'étais sincère mais tu vivras bien mieux sans moi » Je m'effondre sur notre lit et pleur toute les larmes de mon corps. Yune pourquoi ? C'est faux tu te trompe je ne vivrais pas mieux sans toi car c'est toi ma raison de vivre maintenant que tu es parti je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Alors comment pourrais-je vivre mieux sans toi sans raison. Je continu de pleurer j'ai beau vouloir te haïr mon amour pour toi reste intact. Je t'aime Yune je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit peut être. Et toi même si tu me dis que tu est sincère je ne peut m'empêcher de me dire que finalement peut être que tu ne m'aime plus. Je n'arrive plus à penser, ma vue se trouble, mes paupières se font lourdes. Je m'endors ton oreiller blottit contre moi. Dans le seul but d'avoir encore l'impression que tu es là avec moi, dans ce grand lit.

Mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner. Je me relève péniblement de mon lit et l'attrape je regarde l'émetteur qui n'est autre que que Reita qui m'as visiblement bombardé de messages le dernier venant d'arrivé :

_De : Reita_

_Ruki il faut qu'on parle_

_du groupe. Rendez vous à_

_13 h au café habituel_

Je regarde l'heure:12h30 bon il faut que je me prépare. J'ai pas envie d'y aller j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de lui. En plus j'ai une migraine en béton armé et les yeux explosé a force d'avoir pleuré. Je n'ai pas envie de leur expliqué ma réaction de la veille. Je vais sous la douche et reste un bon moment sous l'eau glacé pour faire dégonflé mes yeux. Mais quand je ressors de la salle de bain je suis frigorifié et je grelotte, mais au moins mes yeux ont dégonflé et les sillons que mes larmes avaient creusés sur mes joues se voient beaucoup moins. Je m'habille et cache en vitesse mes dernière trace de fatigue avec du maquillage. Puis je pars en direction du café. Ils étaient déjà arrivé, je pris place à coté d'Uruha et en face d'Aoi et Reita. Aoi avait les joues qui s'étaient teinté d'une légère couleur rosé qui lui donnait un air des plus craquants. Et lui aussi semblait avoir pleuré.

Reita_Bon commençons les hostilités ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu t'en aille en courant. Ruki_Euh... Je... euh... je ne peux pas vraiment vous en parler.

Uruha posa une main dans mon dos et me rapprocha de lui.

Uruha_Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ! On est tes amis on ne lâchera pas !

Ruki_Eh bien en fait... je euh … j'aimais Yune.

Je vis le visage d'Aoi se décomposé et Reita ouvrir de grand yeux, je baissais la tête.

Reita_Attend tu quoi ?!

Ruki_Je l'aimais ! J'étais amoureux de lui et on était ensemble ! C'est bon tu as compris ou il faut que je te le chante ?

Uruha_Ruki calme toi !

Reita_Désolé ça m'as surpris c'est tout.

Ruki_Et si je suis parti c'est aussi pour voir s'il était chez nous.

Uruha_Et...

Ruki_Yune n'as pas que quitté le groupe il m'a quitté aussi.

Uruha me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos. Je sentis mes larmes recommencé à couler.

Reita_Je suis désolé Ruki, je ne le savais pas.

Uruha_Ça va mieux ?

Je me détachais doucement de l'étreinte d'Uruha et séchais mes larmes. Je hochais la tête affirmativement en signe que nous pouvions commencer à parler d'autres choses. Et encore une fois ce fut Reita qui lança le sujet en premier.

Reita_Bon alors on continu ou non ?

À peine Reita avait fini de parler qu'Aoi s'était redressé d'un coup.

Aoi_Non on continu il avait écrit que lui arrêtait mais que nous on devait continuer alors on ne s'arrête pas.

En disant ça les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux, visiblement il était très touché par le départ de Yune peut être même autant que moi.

Uruha_Aoi tu est sur que ça va ?

Aoi_Euh je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille.

Il sorti en trombe du café, je le regardais partir en direction de son appartement.

Reita_Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a ?

Uruha_Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée mais il est évident que le départ de Yune l'a beaucoup touché.

Ruki_Je vais aller voir comment il va, je commence à me faire du souci pour lui.

Uruha_D'accord

Reita_Ok tu nous appelle s'il y a le moindre problème.

Je les saluais puis sorti du café et me dirigea vers l'appartement d'Aoi.

Une fois escaladé les cinq étages qui menaient chez lui, je toquais à la porte. Il vint m'ouvrir, il avait les yeux tellement rouge et gonflé qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré des heures durant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il me vit et ses joues reprirent la même adorable teinte rosée que tout a l'heure dans le café. Nan mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je suis en train de perdre totalement la tête. Je ne vais quand même pas tomber amoureux d'Aoi maintenant, alors que Yune Vient de me plaqué quand même si ?

Aoi_Euh Ruki ?

Ruki_Oui je voulais savoir comment tu allais, tu m'as un peu inquiété tout à l'heure.

Aoi_Et bien je t'en pris entre.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Nous prirent place dans le salon, il s'assit dans le canapé juste à coté de moi. Je sens un léger frisson me parcourir le corps.

Ruki_Alors qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Aoi_ON va dire que c'est une situation assez compliquée.

Ruki_Je t'en pris j'ai tout mon temps.

Aoi_Et bien je ...euh

DRIING !

La sonnerie de son portable retentis à travers la pièce. Il se le va et regarda le nom qui était inscrit sur l'écran. Son visage changea instantanément et il ne semblait pas très heureux de devoir lui répondre.

Aoi_Excuse moi il faut que je réponde.

Ruki_Vas y je t'attends

Il s'éclipsa. Mais rapidement des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Ma curiosité prit le dessus et je me levais pour me rapprocher de la porte. J'entendis Aoi gueuler dans son téléphone.

Aoi_Non arrête... non je ne veux pas continuer... oui je sais j'étais d'accord et j'ai aimé mais ça na change en rien le fait que je veux t'oublier... je l'aime et ça tu le savais... nan arrête tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que vous étiez ensemble... arrête de me dire ça ! Je l'aime alors lâche moi maintenant... nan Yune arrête tes excuses bidons ! Tu as tout foutu en l'air : le groupe, moi, ton histoire avec Ruki ! Nan mais est ce que au moins tu te rends compte que tu lui as brisé le cœur ? Et ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de ce passé ? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a largué, parce qu'il aimait Aoi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il sorti de la chambre et baissa la tête en me voyant.

Aoi_Je suppose que tu as tout entendu.

Je lui tournais le dos et parti mais il me poursuivit en m'appelant.

Aoi_Ruki revient ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je sentis une force m'attraper le bras et me plaquer au sol. Ses jambes étaient de chaque coté de mon bassin. Et il tenait mes poignets pour m'empêché de bouger.

Ruki_Lâche moi

Aoi_NonRuki laisse moi t'expliquer

Ruki_Non, non, non et non

Je secouais la tête en même temps que de grosses larmes dévalaient mes joues. Mais une larme qui elle ne venait pas de moi vint s'écraser sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et arrêtais de me débattre. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux.

Aoi_Ruki je t'en pris laisse moi t'expliquer

Ruki_lâche moi s'il te plait.

Aoi_Non parce que tu partiras et je veux que tu sache la vérité et pas que tu te fasses des films basé sur une conversation téléphonique. Alors si je dois faire toute l'explication dans cette position eh bien je le ferais.

Je détournais le regard, j'avais peur de connaître la vérité, ce que j'avais entendu au téléphone ne m'avais en aucun cas rassuré.

Aoi_Depuis le début je suis amoureux de Yune et depuis le début j'essaye de me convaincre d'arrété de l'aimer. Mais à ce moment c'est toi qui m'as aidé à tourné la page, à l'oublié. Tu m'as remonté le moral, tu es resté avec moi et tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Et bien sur je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de tomber amoureux de toi. Mais toi je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier parce qu'à sa différence tu ne m'ignorais pas. Mais bien sur comme rien n'est simple un jour quand je suis rentré chez moi Yune m'attendait. Il voulait me parler parce qu'il trouvait que mon comportement envers lui avait changé. Et puis on s'est embrassé.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots plus bas que le reste comme pour qu'ils me fassent moins mal. Mais le résultat était le même je souffrais mais je voulais connaître la suite.

Ruki_Ensuite...

Aoi_Ensuite mes sentiment pour lui que je croyais avoir réussi a oublier on refait surface et quand j'ai lu le mot qui était posé sur sa batterie j'ai senti mon cœur se serré. Alors quand en plus j'ai apprit tout à l'heure que vous étiez ensemble j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Je me suis senti trahi et je me suis dit que je n'étais pas digne d'être ton ami. Et quand il m'a appelé pour me servir ses salades, comme quoi il était désolé. Tous mes sentiments sont reparti et on été remplacé par de la colère, parce qu'il nous as abandonné et parce qu'il t'a fait mal. Je ne l'aime plus, je te le promets Ruki! S'il te plaît pardonne moi Ruki je t'aime.

L'emprise qu'il exerçait sur mes poignets s'était peu à peu allégé et je réussi à libéré mes mains. Je me redressé et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'attirer à moi et déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais les referma bien vite pour profité du baiser. Nos lèvres se caressaient tendrement. Ma langue alla titiller son piercing à la lèvre. Tandis que la sienne passa mes lèvres pour aller caresser mes dents afin de réclamer l'entré de ma bouche. Les paroles d'Aoi m'avaient parut pleine de sincérité. Encore plus que les tiennes, tu m'avais si souvent dit que tu m'aimais mais jamais comme Aoi venait de le faire. Même si au fond de mon cœur je ne sais plus ou j'en suis je sais au moins que je veux laisser une chance à Aoi. Après tout lui aussi avait souffert et méritais que quelqu'un s'occupe de réparer son cœur.

**Yo! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez en m'envoyant vos reviews!**

**Petite Miyu ~**


End file.
